1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lantern system and more particularly pertains to utilizing common components for light and/or heat at the discretion of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lamps and heaters for use when camping of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing light and providing heat through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,458 to Spotts discloses a portable convertible mantle-lantern, camp stove. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,075 to Rummel discloses attachments for lanterns. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,079 to Elder discloses a lantern stove device attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,198 discloses a lantern hot plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091.795 discloses a cooking adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,075 discloses a lantern head for backpacker""s stove. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,843 to Henry et al. discloses a combustion device for stoves and fireplaces.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe lantern system that allows utilizing common components for light and/or heat at the discretion of a user.
In this respect, the lantern system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing common components for light and/or heat at the discretion of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lantern system which can be used for utilizing common components for light and/or heat at the discretion of a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lamps and heaters for use when camping of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illuminating purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illuminating purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illumination purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes. First provided is a lower assembly. The lower assembly includes a base constituting a closed container for the receipt of fuel. The base is formed with a large circular plate at the bottom and a small circular region at the top and with a tapering side wall between the large circular plate and small circular region. The lower assembly also includes a first ring with a horizontal face with four vertical apertures. The lower assembly also includes a shaped intermediate component coupling the base and the lower ring. An upper assembly includes a chimney frame formed of a second ring at its upper extent. Four vertical apertures are provided in the second ring. A vertical wall is provided with diametrically opposed holes. The chimney frame also has four posts with lower ends secured in the apertures of the first ring and with upper ends secured in the apertures of the second ring. Two bolts each have a rectilinear head secured above the upper ends of two of the posts. The bolts have threaded ends extending through the holes of the vertical wall. The upper assembly also includes a cylindrical glass chimney supported on the horizontal face of the first ring and extending upwardly to the second ring radially interior of the posts. An intercasing assembly is provided. The intercasing assembly is removably secured to the upper surface of the second ring. A vertically extending wall is provided. The vertically extending wall has a lower end formed with two notches straddling the bolts radially interior of the second ring. A handle assembly is next provided. The handle assembly includes a rigid U-shaped wire with small loops at its ends and two nuts threadedly received in the radially exterior ends of the bolts. Each nut has a radially exterior end with a knurled gripping surface to allow rotation for coupling and uncoupling purposes. Each nut also has an annular recess for pivotally receiving a loop. Each nut also has an abutment shoulder on its radially interior face. A fluid delivery assembly is provided. The fluid delivery assembly includes a linear pipe secured with respect to the lower assembly and upper assembly. A lower end of the pipe is within the base. An upper end of the pipe is at the upper extent of the upper assembly. The delivery assembly also includes an inverted U-shaped tube secured with respect to the intercasing assembly. The U-shaped tube has an input end operatively associated with the upper end of the linear tube and an output end. A mantle support is provided within the chimney to support a mantle for supporting combustion therein for illumination and heating. Next provided is a control assembly. The control assembly includes (a) a valve within the lower assembly and an associated control knob extending outwardly from the intermediate component of the lower assembly to vary the rate of fuel fed from the tank to the mantle, (b) a preheater having a lower end extending into the tank and an upper end extending into the chimney and an central region for supporting a flame with an operator controlled switch pivotable between a lower position to extinguish a flame and an upper position to permit a flame, (c) a gauge having an interior end extending into the tank and an exterior end to display the pressure within the tank, and (d) pressure generating mechanisms coupleable to the tank through a threaded stub, adapted for use as an orifice for adding fuel to the tank. Such mechanisms include a valve with an exposed exterior end for coupling to an external source of pressure. The exterior end has a removable cap and, as an alternative pressure generating mechanism includes a finger pump with a leather washer within the tank at the lower end and a reciprocable pusher at the upper end. A rod between the finger pump and pusher effects reciprocation of the leather washer for increasing pressure within the tank. A coil spring around the rod urges the knob upwardly. Locking components are provided to selectively secure the pusher in a downward orientation. A dome assembly is provided. The dome assembly has an annular vertical wall with two notches positionable to straddle the bolts radially exterior of the second ring when used for illumination purposes. The dome assembly also has a cover and two intermediate vertical walls with openings for ventilation. Lastly, a cooking assembly is provided. The cooking assembly has an annular vertical wall. Ventilation openings are provided through the vertical wall. The vertical wall has an upper circular end formed with a circular horizontal shoulder. The vertical wall also has a lower end. The lower end has two diametrically opposed legs with inturned horizontal extensions positionable upon the intercasing assembly. The lower end also has two additional legs extending downwardly with notches positionable to straddle the bolts radially exterior of the second ring when used for cooking purposes. The cooking assembly also includes a circular plate with an exterior periphery positionable upon the circular horizontal shoulder. The circular plate also includes four pie shaped openings having cross-shaped support legs with small apertures at the ends of the support legs and rigid rods in a cross-shaped configuration overlying the support legs and with a down turned end secured within the small apertures.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved a lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illuminating purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes which has all of the advantages of the prior art lamps and heaters for use when camping of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illuminating purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illuminating purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved a lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illuminating purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such lantern system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illuminating purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes at the discretion of a user.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lantern system capable of being selectively utilized as a source of light for illumination purposes and as a source of heat for cooking purposes. The system includes a lower assembly including a base constituting a closed container for the receipt of fuel. An upper assembly includes a chimney. A handle assembly includes a rigid U-shaped wire with small loops at its ends. A fluid delivery assembly includes a linear pipe secured with regard to the lower assembly and upper assembly with an inverted U-shaped tube secured with respect thereto and has an input end operatively associated with a mantle support within the chimney supporting a mantle to support combustion therein for illumination and heating. A dome assembly has an annular vertical wall with two notches positionable to straddle the bolts when used for illumination. A cooking assembly has legs extending downwardly with notches positionable to straddle the bolts.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.